Saphir Marionnette
by fiction-mikana
Summary: Un monde alternatif , une nouvelle aventure , appelais cette histoire comme vous le désirez. Kurai cherche la puissance pour retrouvais son père, mais Hoenn court a sa perte et seul l'étrange dresseur et ses compagnons peuvent empêcher le réveil des deux dieux de la région. Reécriture en cours


Ses cheveux brun foncé tombait dans ses yeux rouges sang que le jeune homme dégageait d'un geste de la main. Observant la devanture de la maison , le dresseur d'hoenn observait le célèbre laboratoire du professeur Platane pour qui il avait fait tout se chemin. Il souriait alors qu'il enlevait son blouson bleu foncé beaucoup trop chaud en vue de la chaleurs de l'été qui s'abattait sur Kalos.

Le professeur Seko aurait du venir normalement mais la venu de sa fille a hoenn l'avait quelque peu occuper. L'héritier se présenta fièrement a la secrétaire , assez curieux de rencontré le célèbre professeur étudiant les méga-évolution et peut être même un de ses assistants ? Qui ne le serait pas pensa t'il. Les deux dresseurs Sina et Dexio connu pour leurs recherches sur le type fée, ou bien le mystérieux jeune homme souhaitant combattre toute les ligues du monde ?  
Le brun croisait les doigts pour rencontrer se dernier dresseur et peut être même en faire son rival , voir plus encore ! Voyager avec lui ? Comme toujours le jeune homme pouvais se montré bien naïf parfois , mais il préféré croire en des choses meilleurs que de ressasser toute les choses déprimante que tous voyait. Et rêver n'avais rien de mal et comme beaucoup de dresseurs a Hoenn il souhaiter partir a l'aventure , vivre une rivalité en voyageant avec ses amis. Sauf que la plupart y avait eu droit après leurs 10 ans , lui en avant 17 et sortait pour la première fois de sa nouvelle vie d'hoenn. Dans un soupire discret il revenait sur terre. Il rêvera plus tard , dans l'avion.

-Le professeur vous attend a l'étage.

Remercier la jeune femme , le dresseur d'hoenn se dépêchait d'atteindre le premier étage. Il se devait d'apporter au professeur les donnée sur la dernière méga-évolution découverte qui devrait plaire au professeur.  
Les dossiers a la main , le brun se présentait au l'homme qui ne manqua pas d'être surprit de la visite mais l'invita aussitôt a visiter son laboratoire avant de lui présenter cette nouvelle méga-évolution qui concernait Lockpin. Le brun ne s'était pas tromper et l'homme débordé d'enthousiasme en lisant les rapports de son collègue que l'héritier a transporter depuis Hoenn. Le jeune homme y avait jetait un bref coup d'œil dans le train, et il se devait d'être un minimum intéresser pour peut être utiliser cette nouvelle méthode un jour dans un combat.

Laissant seul le dresseur d'hoenn quelque instant pour chercher des dossiers. L'héritier observait les différents écrans quand un bruit de chute le fut sursauté. Aussitôt il tournait la tête vers la direction du bruit , les sourcilles fronçait avant de parler de sa voix toujours aussi sur d'elle et amicale malgré l'inquiétude visible.

-Professeur Platane ?

Face au silence , il s'avançait aussitôt dans le couloir. Peut être que le professeur avait eu un problème ?  
Un second bruit , cette fois ci celui d'un meuble déplacer puis cogner , sur un mur vue le bruit , indiqua au jeune homme la direction a suivre. Il avait l'habitude de l'inconnue , ses propres origine l'était et il vivait sans cesse dans l'inconnue d'une nouvelle journée depuis l'apparition des deux groupes terroriste. Mais il n'aimait pas voir ses pensé se tourner vers des hypothèses moins réjouissante mais les bruit lui rappelais une bataille. Il avait entendu une fois un bruit similaire , et il avait perdu les deux personnes qui l'avait recueillit .

Secouant la tête , il laisser ses sombres souvenirs disparaitre de nouveau pour ne se concentré que sur la recherche du professeur.

Marchant a travers les couloirs , il finit par arrivé au dernier étage de la maison. Sans vraiment s'en formaliser , il courut quand un bruit de chute suivit d'un gémissement de douleurs résonna a travers les couloirs que le jeune homme n'avait aucun mal a imaginer être les appartement du professeur.

-Professeur ?

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa en voyant la porte d'une chambre ouverte , la lumière du couloirs éclairant la chambre plonger dans l'obscurité. Le professeur se tenait a mis chemin de la porte, me murmurant de me calmer , que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais c'était vrais , je l'ai tuer et maintenant j'en paye le prix.  
Mes yeux rouges sombres se portait sur le jeune homme brun qui venait d'arriver et qui recula face a ma soudaine attention sur lui. Je pouvais bien le comprendre , de son point de vue il ne voyait qu'une forme vaguement humaine qui l'observait de ses yeux bordeaux en agitant une longue queue comme énervait. Je n'était pas rassurant , j'était même la représentation parfaite d'un démon cachait dans l'ombre.

Je voulut partir me cachait , quelqu'un m'avait vue comme cela et il allait maintenant fuir nten cria ou me désignait comme le monstre que je suis avant de me capturer comme tout les autres. Je reculait , le dos contre le mur en attendant de voir la réaction qui me blesserait a coup sur. Pourtant ...  
A ma grande surprise il retrouva le sourire et s'approcha doucement sans geste brusque.

-Je suis Chinori. Je ne m'attendait pas a te voir ici et visiblement dans un mauvais moment , mais je suis ravie de te rencontrer Kurai.

Il nous avait entendu discuter ? Sinon personne ne pourrai me reconnaitre sous cette reculait contre le mur encore plus , comme si je pouvait disparaitre dans celui-ci. Finalement , me retenant de virer tout le monde de ma chambre et de m'y enfermer dans l'espoir qu'on m'oublie je serait les dents les yeux ancrés dans ceux du dénommer Chinori. Il connaissait mon identité , il pouvais sans problème me trouver qu'importe l'apparence que je prendrais. N'importe quel être humain en profiterait.

Il avança de nouveau et je me laissait tenter par l'idée de m'enfermer avant qu'il ne soit trop près. La porte claqua violement , plongeant la chambre de la plus parfaite obscurité avant que le verre de la fenêtre explosait Je grognait en ramenant mes mains sur ma tête , cherchant a taire mes envies qui griffé le peu d'humanité que je me considérait avoir. Les meubles se mettait a trembler , près a voler nouveau comme tout a l'heurs au moindre faux mouvement.

-Hey , n'ai pas peur. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Il sourit et écarta les bras.

-Regarde , si tu doute tu peux toujours m'attaquer. Je ne suis pas grand-chose quand on voir se que tu peux faire.

Je le pris aussitôt au mots et d'un geste de la main je faisait l'éviter un bout de verre. Il allait forcement me dénoncer , ou bien vouloir lui aussi m'exploiter. Le professeur me garder a l'abrie de tout ça et je ne voulais lui importer a lui aussi des ennuie.  
Le bout de verre vola droit vers Chinori qui restait immobile avec son sourire bien trop lumineux pour un monstre comme moi. Le verre s'arrêta contre sa gorge avant de tomber au sol alors que j'écarquillait les yeux faces a mon propre acte. J'allait encore tuer , et ceux devant le professeur cette fois.

J'était vraiment un monstre. Vouloir tuer un inconnu , qui n'avait encore rien fait de mal. Pourquoi ai-je toujours l'impression de marcher sur une corde raide ? Basculant d'un coté ou de l'autre du vide.  
Je me repliait sur moi-même , ignorant le regard paniquer du professeur Platane qui ne savait plus comment m'aider. Chinori lui bougea enfin , s'approchant de moi pour être au même niveau que Platane.

-J'aimerais te proposer quelque chose. J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais gagner toute les ligues. J'ai le même rêve que toi alors on pourrait être rivaux ? Ou mieux tu pourrais venir avec moi a Hoenn et on parcourra la région pour avoir tout les badges et j'en suis sur la victoire sur la ligue.

Je relevais la tête , le dévisageait surprit qu'il en sache autant sur moi. Chinori sembla me comprendre et s'expliqua aussitôt.

-Le professeur Platane a beaucoup parler de ses assistants. Il est assez fière du dernier arriver qui l'aide dans son laboratoire énormément. En voyant tes pouvoirs je comprend pourquoi.

Le brun rit , et je trouvait tout de suite le son merveilleux. C'était la première fois qu'on riait devant moi sans que cela ne soit Platane ou Lysandre. Mais je n'oubliait pas sa proposition qui je me devait de l'avouer était tentante mais qui ne me disait pas que c'était un piège ? Personne ne proposerait ça si rapidement et si facilement.  
Son regard sur de lui , son sourire si lumineux que je n'arrivais pas a savoir si il était faux ou vrais , sa posture qui n'était pas agressive mais je n'était pas dupe et ses muscles me prouvait qu'il savait se défendre et sans doute esquiver un coup ou deux.

J'ouvrit la bouche , parlant d'une voix enrouer par le manque d'activité depuis quelque jours a vivre de cauchemars et de cries seulement.

-Je ne te connait pas. Tu pourrais vouloir me piéger.

Chinori sourit et s'accroupi devant moi , et je recul aussitôt pour grogner alors que ma queue bat furieusement près de moi. Je pense a l'attaquer mais il n'avançepas plus , se mettant juste a mon niveau sans entré dans mon espace personnelle. J'hésite a continué de grogner ou de l'attaquer directement mais il me devança encore une fois.

-Et bien faisons connaissance ?

Je le regardait surprit , tentant de déceler si il mentait ou non. Quel être humain proposerait ça ? Mais je voyait bien que le professeur était épuisait de devoir subir mes cauchemars et peut être même d'avoir un meurtrier dans sa maison ? Et si il voulait se débarrasser de moi ?  
Non. Le professeur ne pouvais pas penser ça me souffler une partie de ma conscience , il ne me protégerait pas sinon.

Je gémit , tout se mélanger dans ma tête et je n'arrivais plus a penser correctement.  
Le plus simple serait de faire se que des années d'enfermement m'avait apris , détruire la menace mais devant se regard si lumineux et l'inquiétude dans les yeux du professeur je me maitrisa du mieux que je pouvais , reprenant forme humaine alors qu'une lumière rouge recouvrait mon corps durant le changement.

D'un mouvement de main , j'ouvrit la porte et les volés pour enfin éclairer cette chambre. Mes yeux maintenant noir refusait de regarder les deux autres personnes avec moi , partager entre la gène de mettre montré sous un mauvais jour a un inconnue et la fatigue des nuits de cauchemars.  
Après quelque minute de silence particulièrement pénible , je levait la tête vers Chinori pour tenter de déceler le moindre signe de mensonge. Ne voyant finalement aucune trace visible de mensonge , je me décidait de laisser une phrase s'échapper de mes lèvres.

-Prouve moi que je peux te faire confiance et apprendre a te connaitre.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.  
A la fin de la semaine je partait avec lui a Hoenn.


End file.
